The Burn of Revenge
by everybodylies95
Summary: A tough case leaves Shawn exhausted but a lawsuit means he has to take another case. Little does he know a life threatening event may destroy his family. Future fic. Mainly Shules but will include all characters.
1. Chapter 1

They had just closed one of the most brutal cases the SBPD had ever encountered. It had started as a child abduction case which took a horrifying turn when the seven year old girl had been found murdered. Lassiter, Juilet, her husband, Shawn, and his partner Gus had been working flat out on the case for 4 days, only having the opportunity for a few hours of sleep and minimal food. The girl had been kidnapped on her father's orders from her mother's house. The parents we're going through a messy divorce and the girls father wanted to prove that his soon to be ex-wife was an incompetent mother so he could sue for full custody of his daughter. But the man her father had paid to stage the kidnapping held a grudge against the family for firing him from the family business, so he shot the girl in an act of revenge and ended up in a shootout with the police. The murderer lost his life in the shootout but Shawn still managed to find a link back to the father who had been arrested.

Just as they were packing up their things to head home for a well deserved rest Gus' phone rang and he stepped away to take the call.  
"Ready Jules?" Shawn asked anxious to get home and tumble into bed,  
"Nearly, I just have to give this last piece of paperwork to the chief" Juliet replied walking tiredly to the chiefs office.

Lassiter gave a nod to Shawn on his way out, over the last few years he had come to a grudging respect for the boyfriend then husband of his partner. Lassiter still loathed the theatrics of the 'psychic' and the jokes he was always playing on him but he saw how happy the man had made his partner. This case had been a true test and Lassiter was impressed how Shawn was able to be serious in the face of raised stakes and had actually been a real help in getting this case solved.

Gus walked back over to Shawn as Juliet was picking up her coat, "Shawn I need a word. Now."

Shawn raised his eyebrows but too tired to put up much of a fight walked a couple of paces away from Juliet listening to what Gus had to say.

Juliet sat on the edge of her desk, her head snapping up when she heard her husbands raised voice say "You can't be serious?!" a few more argued sentences passed between the two friends. Juliet managed to catch a few words and wasn't pleased with what she heard "Lawsuit… tonight… no choice" finally Shawn huffed "Fine! Pick me up in an hour."

At this Gus stormed moodily out the doors and Shawn made his way back to Juliet.  
"What's going on Shawn?" Juliet asked

"I'll tell you in the car, I only have an hour and we need to get some food" Shawn replied leading her in Gus' footsteps out of the door.

"You want me to drive?" Shawn asked Juliet who was leaning heavily on his shoulder still frowning at the exchange between Shawn and Gus she nodded handing him the keys and getting into the passenger side of the car. Shawn started the engine and drove away from the police department "Take out ok? I don't think we have anything at home." Once again Juliet nodded and after a few minutes she could wait anymore and said to Shawn "Explain"

Shawn sighed "Three weeks ago we took a case, just a surveillance thingy this guy wanted to prove his wife was having an affair, we don't usually take those cases so he offered us four times our usual rate-" Shawn stopped talking so he could order, pay for and collect their food as he handed the food to Juliet and headed for home he continued "-so we took the case and he paid the money upfront, it was all arranged for tonight and we totally forgot about it with everything that's been happening over the last few days. So anyway, Gus gets a call from this guy asking if we've got the proof yet and when Gus tried to tell him we couldn't do it tonight and to offer him a refund he started threatening us with a lawsuit unless we fulfilled our side of that stupid employment contract Gus makes all our clients sign. So Gus is coming by in half an hour so we can sort this thing out tonight without getting sued." They had reached home by now and Juliet just got out of the car, unlocked the door and headed inside. Once inside she unpacked the food Shawn had bought before turning to him and saying "Shawn you can't do this tonight! You haven't slept for days! You're going to make a mistake and get hurt or worse!"  
"Jules, I don't have a choice, this guy will take Psych to court!"  
Juliet snapped the tone of the case and total lack of sleep or food had put her in a terrible mood with a short temper to match "You know what Shawn? I'm just trying to look out for you but do what you want, you always to anyway!" With that she grabbed her food and went to their bedroom, grabbing his pillow she went back into the hall where Shawn just stood staring at her "Don't bother coming to bed when you get back! You can sleep on the couch!" She threw the pillow at him and slammed their bedroom door in Shawn's face just as Gus pulled up outside.

Shawn was eating his food when he climbed into the blueberry, "Let's get this over with" he said to Gus.

"Was Juliet mad?" Gus asked as they drove towards the stakeout  
"Furious, she kicked me to the couch"

"You had no choice Shawn"

"I know" Shawn huffed "but the last case was really rough, especially for Jules, she has a goddaughter about the same age."

The stakeout was over in four hours, they had got the proof and dropped it off with the client. Finally they could go home to sleep, but as they got nearer to Shawn's home what seemed like dozens of emergency vehicles sped past. When they approached the house the best friends saw that is was engulfed in flames.  
"Jules!"

"Oh my God!" Shawn and Gus exclaimed at the same time.

What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know Psychos


	2. Chapter 2

Gus pulled the car to a quick stop and both men launched themselves out of the car and made their way towards the house. Shawn's head was turning left and right trying to see Juliet amongst the many cops and fire personnel.

"Lassie!" Gus shouted starting to head towards the head detective who was in a heated argument with the fire chief.

"She in there Gus…" Shawn said quietly, Gus stopped and looked at Shawn  
"Shawn – you don't know that for sure lets talk to Lassie and-…"

"I can know that Gus, I can't see her anywhere here, I know she's in there!"

By now Lassie had noticed them and was shoving his way towards them, but as Gus turned to address the detective Shawn took off at a run towards the house.

"Spencer!" Lassie shouted as he tried to stop him, but Shawn was too fast and he past Lassie and ran up to his burning home.

Not having time to get out his keys Shawn kicked down his front door and disappeared inside.

"What the hell does Spencer think he's doing?" Lassie asked Gus, who was stood in shock.

"Juliet's in there" Gus replied

"At least someone's doing something" Lassiter growled glaring over at the fire chief

"Aren't they going in?!" Gus asked starting to panic

"According to the fire chief they can't go in until a piece of missing equipment gets here, they're a complete shambles I have a good mind to arrest the lot of them." Lassiter continued to rant about all the things he would like to do to the useless fire-fighters while both men gazed at the burning building worried as to what was happening inside.

* * *

Once he was through the front door Shawn looked around, everything was engulfed in flames, coughing he tried to make his way to his and Juliet's bedroom. There was dust and dirt everywhere as Shawn looked up he saw that the entire ceiling of the lounge and the kitchen was on fire, he coughed again shoving his way though the burning remains of his mammoth DVD collection. As he made his way down the hall to the bedroom, thankfully the bedroom wasn't engulfed in the flamed yet. Shawn began to cough more heavily as paused to try and catch some breath when a huge part of the roof started to fall. Dust and lumps of flaming plaster fell around Shawn and he began to move forward again, at a quicker pace this time, but when he was within a few feet of the door to Juliet a large flaming piece of wood fell hitting Shawn's head and back, as Shawn fell he couldn't fight the darkness that engulfed his vision.

* * *

When Shawn woke he felt pain, his head, back and left arm were excruciatingly painful but all he could think about was Jules, he rolled over shoving debris off of himself, stood and made it to the bedroom door. He tried to open the door but the metal door handle was too hot, so wobbling slightly Shawn took a step – and a cough – back and kicked in the door. As he made his way into the bedroom he noted how little fire damage there was and was thankful that the bedroom was at the back of the house and was relatively untouched by the fire, so far. Shawn moved to the bed where Juliet was led, she shook her shoulder;

"Come-on Jules, *cough* wake up *cough* for me *cough* please"

Juliet didn't move and in a moment of panic Shawn took her pulse, it was going strong but she was breathing really shallow breaths. Deciding too much time had passed Shawn picked up his wife, cradled her protectively to his chest and began to make his way out of their home before it crumbled around them.

Outside Gus was turning into a nervous wreck "Where are they? They should be out by now, he's been in there ages!?" Gus said to Lassie who had started pacing up and down "The roof's starting to fall, what if they're trapped? What if Shawn can't find Juliet? What if-" Gus was becoming hysterical and Lassie grabbed his shoulders.  
"Guster! SHUT. UP" Gus opened his mouth to reply to Lassie when everyone's attention moved back to the entrance to the burning building into which Shawn had run some time ago.

A figure was emerging from the home, covered in soot, coughing hacking coughs and slightly on fire, but still vertical and cradling an unconscious Juliet in his arms. Lassiter moved forward to help, and Shawn carefully placed Juliet into his arms, and looking Lassie straight in the eye said "Look after her" before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long; I just started college and haven't had a lot of time. Thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue, id love to hear what you think of this chapter... laters Psychos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Shawn collapsed Gus ran forward, taking off his jacket he tried to put out the flames that clung to his best friend. Gus could hear Lassie shouting for some help and a fire-fighter ran forward and helped to extinguish the last of the flames. Looking up Gus saw Lassiter gently lowering the unconscious Juliet onto a stretcher and be immediately shoved out of the way by paramedics. Help was on the way for Shawn too and looking back down at his unconscious friend Gus nearly vomited, Shawn was almost unrecognisable; his left arm was out of shape clearly broken Gus had no idea how Shawn had managed to carry Juliet, his face blackened by soot, the back of his head was a mess singed hair and a large gash which was bleeding heavily, but that was nothing compared to Shawn's back, his jacket and tshirt had burned away leaving nasty burns across most of the area. It was a miracle Shawn had survived, just as the thought struck him Gus lurched forward frantically checking for a pulse, thankfully there was one, weak but there. A second set of paramedics reached the duo and Gus stood moving next to Lassiter so that Shawn could get the help he urgently needed.

"How's Juliet?" Gus asked Lassiter, unable to move his eyes from Shawn

"She's not conscious, but appears no have no external injuries, they think its smoke inhalation, they've put her on oxygen and are taking her to the hospital, I'm going with her, you'll travel with Spencer?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the hospital" Gus replied as Lassiter turned and walked alongside the stretcher containing his partner.

As the ambulance containing Juliet drove away, flashing light but no siren, easing Gus' worry for his best friend's wife, the paramedics lifted Shawn and began towards another ambulance. Gus climbed up behind Shawn's stretcher and caught a brief look at the burning house, the fire-fighters we're finally putting the flames out, before the doors we're slammed shut and the wailing ambulance sped away.

* * *

Henry Spencer groaned as he sat up in bed, he couldn't sleep, they'd closed the case some hours ago and exhausted Henry had gratefully fallen into bed, but now a few short hours later he was wide awake. He thought about calling Shawn, just for the reassurance that his son was safe after a horrifically tough case, but he shook the thought from his mind, Shawn was as exhausted as he was and there was no use in disturbing his sleep just for Henry's peace of mind. Rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed and headed downstairs to heat a glass of milk and watch a little TV before he tried to go back to sleep. He flicked on the TV as he walked into the kitchen getting the milk out of the refrigerator and moving towards the stove, then he heard the words that made his heart stop;

"We now bring you breaking news from Santa Barbara where it appears a fire has broken out at a local psychic's home. We now join Karen at the scene."  
Henry abandoned his milk and rushed to his TV.

"I am at the home of local psychic Shawn Spencer's home, which has been burnt almost to the ground within the last hour. Dramatic scenes took place as the psychic, who wasn't home when the fire broke out, ran into the blaze to save the life of his wife, a local police detective, they have both been taken to hospital by ambulance and their condition is unknown. Shawn Spencer has assisted the police in investigations most notably the capture of the Yin/Yang killer a few years ago. We will bring you more on this story as it happens."

Henry didn't hang around grabbing a pair of pants which had been hung over the back of the couch, hurriedly putting them on not bothering to change his ratty old tshirt Henry snatched his keys and ran for the door, leaving the news and the haunting images of his son's home engulfed in flames still playing on the screen.

* * *

Gus sat helplessly in the ambulance, the paramedics had placed an oxygen mask over Shawn's mouth and nose to try and ease his laboured breathing and a heart monitor beeped pitifully away worrying and reassuring all at the same time. They couldn't be far from the hospital they had been constantly speeding, which made Gus feel a little sick, but just then the heart monitor produced a continuous beep.

"He's crashing!" yelled one of the medics reaching for the paddles and placing them on Shawn's chest:

"Clear!" the medic shocked Shawn producing no change to the continuous beep "Clear!" the medic tried again with the same result. Gus was becoming frantic now and shouted at Shawn;

"Come on Shawn don't do this, fight, you have so much to live for, think about me, your dad, even Lassie! Juliet Shawn think about Juliet you still have a life to live together!"  
The medic ignored Gus' pleading continuing;

"Clear!"

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Dammit! Clear!"

beep.

beep.

beep.

"He's back, how far out are we?"

Gus breathed a sigh of relief, Shawn was back with them, for now.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long delay, but i think ive got the rest of the fic mapped out now :) ****thank you for all the support thus far, particularly to those who have reviewed, they inspire me to write more than you could know!**

**Happy New Year to all you Psychos :) **

**review!**


End file.
